harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Garrick Olivander
Uiterlijk Garrick Olivander is een oude man, met grote, bleke ogen die glimmen als manen. Hij heeft een griezelige starende blik in zijn mistige ogen en hij heeft lange witte vingers. Algemeen Hij heeft een zachte stem en is vooral bekend als de toverstokmaker op de Wegisweg . Hij herinnert zich alle toverstokken die hij gemaakt en verkocht heeft als de dag van gisteren. Familie Zijn familie zit al eeuwen in de toverstokhandel en zijn vader Gervaise heeft hem in die wereld veel geleerd. Gerbold Octavius Olivander was de vader van Gervaise Olivander en de grootvader van Garrick Olivander. Hij noemde toverstokken van spar "De stok voor overlevers", aangezien hij drie van deze stokken aantovenaars had verkocht die allemaal zonder kleerscheuren door levensbedreigende situaties waren gekomen. De middeleeuwse toverstokmaker Geraint Olivander schreef dat hij altijd vereerd was om een stok van cipres te koppelen, omdat hij wist dat hij een heks of tovenaar had ontmoet die een heroïsche dood zou sterven. Hoewel het niet expliciet vermeld wordt, mogen we er vanuit gaan dat Geraint een voorvader is van Gerbold, Gervaise en Garrick Olivander. Voorwerpen Hij heeft een lang meetlint met zilveren cijfers dat vanzelf meet. En hij wordt er gelukkig van als je een lastige klant bent en veel toverstokken moet proberen. Zijn eigen toverstok is gemaakt van haagbeuk. Overig Hij heeft ook Voldemort zijn stok verkocht. Hij gebruikt nooit Glamorganahaar als kern voor zijn toverstokken, omdat hij uit ervaring heeft geleerd dat dat nogal temperamentvolle toverstokken oplevert. Garrick Olivander is het niet vaak eens met toverstokmaker Stavlov . Zodra Harry de winkel van Olivander verlaten had na het kopen van zijn toverstok, schreef Olivander Perkamentus een brief om te vertellen dat ook de tweede toverstok, met een veer van Perkamentus’ feniks als kern, verkocht was. Olivander in de boeken Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins Aan het begin van het zesde boek, staat Olivander zijn winkel leeg. Toch zijn er geen sporen van een worsteling. Niemand weet of hij vrijwillig is vertrokken, of is ontvoerd.thumb|Dooddoeners bij Olivanders Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood In het zevende boek wordt duidelijk dat Voldemort hem heeft laten ontvoeren. Hij houdt Olivander gevangen in het landhuis van Malfidus en martelt hem om erachter te komen waarom zijn toverstok niet is opgewassen tegen die van Harry. Op een donkere avond in maart, worden Harry, Ron en Hermelien nadat Harry Voldemort zijn naam noemde (die Taboe is), opgepakt door een stelletje Bloedhonden , waaronder Kolier, onder leiding van Fenrir Vaalhaar . Ze worden vastgebonden aan twee gevangenen die de Bloedhonden eerder al hadden gevangen: Daan Tomas en Grijphaak . Als de Bloedhonden erachter komen dat het om Harry en zijn vrienden gaat, worden ze naar Villa Malfidus gebracht, waar ze in een kelder belanden bij Loena Leeflang en meneer Olivander. Dobby helpt ze hieruit te ontsnappen, door met ze te Verdwijnselen naar De Schelp , het huis van Bill en Fleur Wemel . In De Schelp ziet Harry pas echt hoe erg meneer Olivander eraan toe is. Hij was minstens één keer gemarteld en had een jaar lang opgesloten gezeten in de kelder van Villa Malfidus. Hij was uitgemergeld en de botten van zijn gezicht staken scherp af tegen zijn gelige huid. Zijn toch al grote, zilverachtige ogen leken nu helemaal reusachtig in hun ingevallen kassen en de handen die op de dekens rustten, hadden die van een geraamte kunnen zijn. Ollivander De naam Ollivander betekent "He who owns the olive wand (Hij die de olijven toverstok bezit)", wat suggereert dat de oorspronkelijke Olivander in Groot-Brittannië is gekomen vanaf een Mediterraans land. Garrick Olivander gelooft dat zijn vroegere voorouders arriveerden met de Romeinen en direct een winkel begonnen om de oude Britse tovenaars, wiens toverstokken ruig en onbetrouwbaar waren, hun stokken te verkopen. Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie van Wizardzone Categorie:Schermutseling op Villa Malfidus deelnemers Categorie:Tovenaar families Categorie:Volbloeden Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Personages Categorie:Winkel eigenaren Categorie:Winkels Categorie:Toverstokkenmaker Categorie:Olivander familie Categorie:Personages-deel 1 Categorie:Personages-deel 7